Prologue: Becoming a Lady
by Winterherox2Summervillan
Summary: "You do not look like a monster?" she asked unsure of the truth behind this as she had never seen a monster before. Raising a bushy brow and combing his claws through his beard the turtle asked, "And what should a monster look like?" The girl thought on this for a moment. "Mean and scary." She answered meeting his gaze once again.
1. To Meet

**A/N: this is going to be the first of my Undertale series following my oc through her life before The Barrier, during, and After the Barrier falls! I've also posted my first poll please go vote! It would make my day XD**

 **Anyway onwards to the story, and tell me what you think.**

.

.

.

.

The child giggled in delight at having escaped the village unnoticed. Despite the many stumbles before even reaching the center of the forest the girl was delighting in her victory. Her first real act of rebellion.

Her Mama was feeling a little down today so the girl wanted to surprise her with some of the pretty flowers near the river, but the little girl knew that if anyone caught her sneaking out they would take her right back home, so the trip had to be done secretly.

The little blonde got louder as the flowers came in sight. Breaking through the last cluster of trees, breathless from running, the child tripped into the puddle of flora.

In the village, there are only yellow flowers and while pretty they had long since lost their charm to the girl. The forest flowers had a variety of colors that dazzled her who spent her life surrounded by gold. The blonde child was sure they would cheer her dear Mama. The patch of flowers swayed in the wind causing a white blossom to tickle the girl's nose and laughter broke free once more. Sitting up the pale headed girl looked the flowers over so that she could pick the very best for her Mama. There was whites and pinks and blues and purples, oh there was just so many choices she couldn't decide. She wanted to give her dear Mama the best cause she was the best in her eyes. "I have to pick the very best flower and all the flowers are pretty!" the child cried in dismay. The pale haired child sat there puzzling her choices when she felt something rub against her arm. She turned to see another flower like the one that tickled her nose. The white ones seemed to be the friendliest she decided and so plucked a few.

With her prize clutched in her fist the girl could leave accomplished, but she didn't really want to leave. The adults never let anyone out of the village due to the war with the monsters – not that the girl truly understood what a war was – "Why not?" she asked herself and sat back down. Of course her Mama had been warning the girl of monsters lurking in the woods, but there was no monsters that she could see. With one last look around to make sure she was alone the girl hid herself in the flowers.

She lay there enjoying the outside without worry; after all, to the girl's mind monsters lurked in the dark and gobbled up all the naughty children. It never even crossed her mind that sneaking out of the village might be considered naughty.

The girl like all children enjoys playing, but for this child, it is the quiet moments that she loved most. She especially loved to watch the clouds. Her Mama always took her out to watch the sky when the chores were done. The chores had been growing lately, due to the visiting Mages keeping the village busy, and not allowing the girl and her Mother to relax. The girl missed it sometimes.

The pale haired child was watching the clouds pass when the earth shook. The girl's heart rate jumped as her body tensed. The vibrations matched the soft _thump, thump_ sound of heavy footsteps, but instead of the forest going quiet at the intrusion as it had for the girl, the bird songs grew louder and the earlier stillness disappeared. The girl waited for silence patiently hoping the creature would pass quickly and without noticing her. The child was in tears by the time the creature dropped itself to the ground with a _thud_ , shaking the ground and causing the girl to cry out in surprise.

When no other movement was made by the creature the whimpering girl slowly rose turning her wide hazel eyes toward what had settled in the flowers beside her. Next to the girl was a giant rock, she decided, a very pretty rock she thought wiping her tears. The girl stood and found the rock to be just as tall if not a bit taller. The girl moved closer wondering – her earlier fear completely gone – placing a hand on its surface the rock groaned and settled leaning away from the girl. This new position allowed the girl to see what the flowers had been hiding which just happened to be a head and limbs. The girl crouched before the head, and after looking at the entire picture this time the girl came to understand that the rock was not a rock at all, it was a giant turtle! It wasn't a rock it was a turtle! The child was so excited she simply could not stop herself from patting the creature on the head a few times. She must have been a bit rough in her attention, for the turtle began pushing itself to a sitting position in an action much like a human.

If the girl had been older, or if she had any idea what kind of situation she was in perhaps this meeting would have ended differently.

This child – still so young, still learning about the world, and still learning about herself - waited patiently for her companion to decide.

FIGHT or ACT.

His choice would make the girl's decision.

The turtle towered over the girl, and where she had been frightened earlier, the girl was now enthralled. It had a beard with silver streaks she noticed and yellow brown eyes. Her wide hazel eyes widened further as she craned her head back to meet the turtle's eyes, and patiently waited for the creature to do something, though she had no idea what.

The staring match began to irritate the girl as the silence stretched. Silence is filled with discontent stifled feelings, and while the girl may use these words in the future at this time she only knows silence to be uncomfortable. However the girl's patients was rewarded with a grumbling, "What?" breaking the tension heavy silence and making way for a quiet filled with possibility.

The girl smiled, reasoned to herself that more flowers could be picked for her Mama, and carefully presented the plants to the turtle with a gentle determination. The creature's eyes flickered to the white blossoms and to her wide hazel eyes twice before the quiet broke. Gently, the flowers transferred to claws.

Gift safely in its grasp the turtle snorted before throwing its head back in a loud belly laugh. The girl startled, gasped in amazed surprise "You laugh!" she cheered with a clap. This only caused the creature to laugh harder dragging the girl into giggling along.

"Of course I laugh! Why would I not?" the turtle chortled through gasps of air.

The girl muffled her giggles behind her hands and took several deep breaths before answering. "No turtle laughed before!" she replied before becoming disgruntled at her next thought, "Or was I not funny then?" she asked, "But none talked either!" she continued scandalized at the realization which sent the big reptile back to laughing.

When he – for he was definitely a male – calmed enough to speak again he saw the child's face and realized she might actually be hurt at the thought. "Only monster turtles laugh and talk, not those tiny things." He offered.

This caused the girl to wrinkle her nose and lean back trying to see the whole turtle. "You do not look like a monster?" she asked unsure of the truth behind this as she had never seen a monster before.

Raising a bushy brow and combing his claws through his beard the turtle asked, "And what should a monster look like?" The girl thought on this for a moment.

"Mean and scary." She answered meeting his gaze once again.

The monster shook his head with a smile and waved his claw as if to remove that way of thinking. "Anything can be mean and scary if you give it reason to." He said. The pale haired child mulled over this and nodded that she understood. "Are you going to be mean and scary?" she asked with a tilt of her head still meeting his eyes. She didn't think so but it was better to ask anyway.

The monster let out a short bark of laughter then reached over to ruffle the girl's hair, "What reason would I have to do that, huh?" he chuckled, "I like you kid!"

The child decided she shared the feeling in seconds of hearing the admission. "I like you too! My name is Kuria!" the girl chirped in her excitement.

This time the turtle's surprise did not bring him to laughter, but actually caused the monster's entire demeanor to soften. "Kuria, I am Gerson." The monster replied smiling.

Kuria only then seemed to notice how late in the day it was. Gasping the girl lurched to her feet. "I have to go home now. Can I see you here tomorrow?" she asked in a rush. The old turtle nodded his head in agreement and the child smiled as she turned for home running.

.

The day before, the girl had been excited to do something for her Mama but now the girl was eager to talk with Gerson. Stories made turtles out to be wise and the child was eager to find out in person. He had seemed wise when he spoke last time, but was he really? Kuria was so excited!

In her rush to get back home the day before, Kuria, had not picked more flowers for her Mama and while the woman said she appreciated the thought she had also been very angry at the girl. Kuria had been stuck under her Mama's eye making it difficult to go meet Gerson, but she had finally snuck away and was currently running. Mama had to help a young mother that had fallen ill – and not wanting to get her daughter sick - had to leave Kuria at home. The pale haired child had taken the chance and ran – despite the unfinished chores she was leaving behind.

Once again the girl rushed into the clearing with the blooming flowers. And there he was laying in the flowers just as she had left him. "Gerson!" she called waving wildly.

The monster rose smiling and laughed heartily when she once again tripped into the flower bed.


	2. To Continue

Kuria got in trouble almost every time she snuck out and she had been sneaking out every three days for a full cycle, but she just could not leave her friend alone for too long, he might get lonely. She was terribly lonely in the village without him, even with her Mama as company, and so he must be terribly lonely without her.

Her Mama; however, was starting to become furious. Kuria would wait for when their duties would take her Mama in another direction and then the girl would bolt. The poor woman was starting to honestly consider locking the girl inside somehow. Kuria, without really knowing of her dear Mama's desperate plans told Gerson of her increasing trouble in escaping to the forest.

Gerson laughed at the child's pout before considering her. He grunted and told her plainly "You do not need to come see me." The child tensed in surprise, and shook as tears gathered in her eyes.

Perhaps she had been mistaken? Was this not friendship? Kuria certainly thought it was. "Are we not friends?" she asked sadly a few salt-water drops traveling down her cheeks.

The monster turtle grunted in dismay, "Yes we are friends, but coming out to see me is causing you and that mother of yours trouble." He sighed as he saw his words did nothing to dry the girl's tears. "I also must leave for a time to attend to some… unfinished matters." He continued bringing the child to sobs.

"But friends are meant to be together!" she wailed, gracing the world with her logic. "How will we see each other if we must part!" Kuria knew she was being silly. Leaving did not mean forever, but the child knew monsters and humans were not allowed to be together without really understanding why. She feared what kept her from meeting other monsters might keep Gerson once they separated.

The turtle considered her for a long time staring deeply into the girl's chest. He grinned suddenly and laughed at his crazy idea. "I am getting old and soft!" he boasted. "We will see each other as much if not more I promise you! For I have a very stupid plan!" he cackled.

And so, the monster turtle leaned over to whisper his instructions to the child. "Find some place special only to you," he breathed, "make it somewhere that you feel safe and protected at. Tonight when the moon and all the stars can be seen go there and wait." He finished and quickly sent the girl to find this special place. Kuria left quickly despite her confusion at the request.

The girl returned home much earlier than usual and as such returned without her Mama knowing of her absence. The girl proceeded with the day as she would any other hoping to leave her Mama clueless to her escape. She washed the cloths that had been dirtied, worked the garden in the company of her Mama, and followed her Mama through the village as she made her daily trades. The girl had no need to search for a special place, after all, she has had one for as long as she could remember. Kuria remained patient throughout the day despite her growing excitement and miraculously nothing out of the ordinary was noticed of the quiet girl.

That night, the child patiently waited for her Mama to fall asleep before sneaking out into the edge of a cluster of trees behind her home. In the small bit of forest there was a large tree that looked to have been pulled straight up from the ground. Most of the tree's roots were thick and tangled on the surface looking like a claw grappling with the earth. The base of the tree was split on one side making a kind of entrance. Kuria climbed the roots and entered the tree with an ease that comes with familiarity. Inside, the tree was hollow with a deep bottom allowing the girl to stand, but this still was not her special place. Crouching down into the dark of the tree she disappeared from view to any outsider peering over the roots. In this new position, the child was able to crawl inside a burrow to sit among the still growing roots of the tree. It was dark and small, but this is where the girl stopped and waited for Gerson.

The child fell into a light doze through the night as she waited. The sun was just rising as the ground shook waking the girl. Blinking blurrily at the dirt wall before her the child watched in a daze as the wall and the ground before it turned into a whole lighting up the burrow. Once it had a vague open shape finished the monster poked his head in. Grinning and tired the old turtle chuckled at the girl's half-awake expression. "Go home and sleep. Return tomorrow and it should be ready for you by then." The child needed little else as motivation and yawned as she tiredly fumbled through the dark hole and left her special place.

.

The next night after Her Mama fell into a deep slumber, Kuria once again fled into the night.

The abandoned burrow the child had claimed as her own was now the entrance to a much larger tunnel. The small space now had stairs occupying the space that Gerson had appeared in and now led to a more open stable area- an area that allowed a monster as big as Gerson if not larger to move around comfortably that was lit up by soft glowing in the walls below the stairs. The stairs made of large smoothed stones were quiet obviously made for the girl as she had to scoot to sit on the second step before she could stand.

The little girl tentatively slid to the first step and then lowered herself to the second before carefully standing to her small height. Each step down was careful and without hesitation as the young girl allowed her curiosity to lead her. The girl stopped on the last step just looking in awe at the glowing objects that she could now see to be rocks. The girl noticed the earthy hall floor to be soft dirt under her feet instead of hard earth as expected. The walls were hard but smooth as the girl curiously spread her fingers along one side.

The inspection complete the girl giggled and raced down the hall certain her Monster friend would be at the end waiting for her. She never made it to the end though, as Gerson and his rumbling steps met her before she could ever reach it. Kuria just laughs running into her friend's arms happy that they will not be truly separated. After all, Gerson made her a tunnel.


	3. To Brighten

It would be an entire moon cycle before Kuria would see Gerson again.

Gerson had some business to attend to which would take him far away from the girl's village. His business would keep him away for an entire moon cycle, but he promised he would meet her the very next night as that new cycle began.

Until then, Kuria continued with life like she had before her meeting with the monster – while hiding all sadness at the thought of his departure by remembering she could find him through the tunnel if he does not appear at the promised time.

.

It is the third day since Gerson's departure and finally the chores and lessons have all been finished early allowing for a relaxing evening.

Kuria's dear Mama was taking the time to relax under the evening sun and its scarlet sky. A bit away from her mother, so as not to disturb her, Kuria was dancing to a silent melody watching her shadow stretch beneath her feet.

"Kuria?" her Mama called, bringing the child's attention to her. "Come here dear one." The girl complied easily, falling into her Mama's arms so that she too laid under the sky as the stars flickered into sight. "Please, you must stop going into the forest." She begged.

This was not the first time her Mama had asked this of her, but this was the first time she ever sounded like _this_ during the conversations. It frightened Kuria. "Mama I—"she started but was cut off before she could promise not to go in the forest. Gerson made a tunnel so that they could meet whenever they wanted, and so there was no longer a reason to visit the Monster in the woods.

"If your _Father_ found out you were going into the forest!" she whispered shuddering at the thought. Father, to Kuria is a faceless figure that she only knows exists because of an idle curiosity in her sixth year that led to questioning her Mama if she had such a person. Now in her eighth year this is the first time "Father" has ever been mentioned since asking of his existence.

Now, without realizing what she had done, Kuria's mother finally gave the faceless figure called Father a description. Feeding off her mother's tone of voice, and her body language Kuria learned "Father" was to be feared.

Kuria was startled at her own fearful shiver cuddling closer to her Mama. The answer (after a quick repeat of the plea) had been a quivering consent and the conversation had ended.

Despite their tight hold on each other no comfort was given.

Kuria suddenly wished for Gerson and his loud laughter in the silence that followed.

.

The conversation between her and her mother happened only seven days ago. And while the pale haired child was unable to completely banish the imagined figure of "Father" from her thoughts the Magic users made for great distractions.

The Young Magicians spend very little time in the village due to the War, but when they are present everyone is busy. Most villagers, like Kuria and her Mother had been doing until recently, would bring offerings such as goods or food to honor the Masters for their protection and goodwill. Others would be allowed to honor the Magic Users on a more personal level, meaning, they are allowed to serve a Mage directly.

Only a select few were allowed near the Mages though, and Kuria and her Mama were a part of those few. Kuria was picked by a Mage that wears a tattered cloak across his shoulders with an unending stream of boasting falling from his lips at every glance upon it.

The older generations, while knowledgeable of how to treat the mages, the younger generation – Kuria's generation – was meeting the mages for the first time that they could remember. So, the first week the children chosen to serve the Mages were taught how to serve instead of just sent to work unprepared. Kuria's Mama had been chosen many times before and had saw to teaching her daughter how to properly serve under a Mage. The training finished for Kuria the same day as the forest conversation with her Mama occurred, only earlier in the day.

The Elder Mages are the ones too old to continue fighting, and so they are instead charged with training the next wave of magic users. The Elder Mages as well as the someday-to-be Mages in training (and the battle worn Magic Users now returned however briefly) all reside within the same building, a temple like residence, in the center of the village making it easy to scout for magic potential. Kuria was told the Mages' arrival is in fact due to the newly trained Mages – or in other words – it is time for the newly trained to aid on the battlefield.

For Kuria, servicing the Mage with the tattered cloak acts as a great distraction, though, there is a certain growing tension in the girl as the work continues. Since she was very young, Kuria has been a quiet child. Shy and soft spoken in a crowd, but content and out spoken with her dear Mama and the recently acquainted Gerson. But in serving the Mage Kuria has been weighted down with silence.

While in the presence of the Mage Kuria cannot speak unless told to, she cannot leave unless dismissed, and she must sit or stand at his elbow until given a task. While this has given Kuria ample time to observe the man she has dubbed Her Mage and the many other adults he has conversed with in the many passing hours, the silence required of her has given the child a need to talk and to be heard. It is only the knowledge that this duty is temporary that stops Kuria from acting out, which would be seen as disgracing the Magic Users.

Even now, the young girl listens with her head bowed, as the Mage recounts once more how he won the cloak he wears to the Elder Mage across from him.

Kuria's Mage is still very young. His limbs are still long and gangly. His walk full of confidence, but still trying to hide that awkward coordination that comes with growing accustomed to long appendages. "The beast towered over me! Weapon clutched in claws sharp enough to cut me open!" her Mage exclaimed throwing his arms out in excitement.

The Elder, grey and wrinkled, allowed the rambling for what might have been the fifth time only minutes before he could stand it no longer. His movements are slow, but precise in every twitch of a muscle as he summons an arrowhead aiming toward his younger fellow. Her Mage yelped as the projectile slides against his cheek in a surprise attack before disappearing. "Quit your bragging." The Elder barks. "We have matters to discuss." He continues. Kuria had been disappointed to learn that Elders never keep an aid. Elders spend all of their time with the younger generation teaching, and as such have no need to keep a young servant when a student could easily fill the position.

Kuria's Mage huffs, "Surely, having pride in my accomplishments is not a trait to squander?" The Elder remains silent as he shakes his head at the youth. Her Mage relents, slumping in resignation, "We will be leaving very soon." He tells after a moment. The Elder motions to continue and so her Mage continues, "Ares believes himself to have found the secret to the Monster defenses." Kuria listens a little more intently at the mention of Monsters, her mind turning to Gerson. "With more powerful SOULS on our side he claims that we could trap the beasts."

"And the children?" the Elder asks.

Her Mage shrugs "Strong SOULS are required, however…" he hesitates at the next part but continues with a new light to his eyes, "Nothing shall change. Prepare the older students for travel." The Elder Mage nods lacing his fingers.

"Strong SOULS." The Elder contemplated, "Very few are of age I fear." After taking a long look at the younger mage the Elder sighed and concluded, "Ares will be furious."

The younger snorted rebelliously as only a young person can before facing the authority they mock. "Ares will have the next wave to eagerly await." The young Mage dismissed. "I need only look at my aid to see how strong the next SOULS will be."

Kuria, the poor child, lost all grip she had on understanding the conversation to this new conundrum.

The Elder covered his face with a sad little sigh, "She is not being trained."

In his surprise at the statement, a strange squeak slipped from his lips cutting off his next words. "I can see that!" he grumbled in recovery, "I hoped you would enlighten me as to why when she clearly shows promise?!"

" _Ares_ does not want her trained." At this her Mage sputtered. Kuria's gaze swung to the Elder, then her Mage, and then back to the Elder.

The wizened Mage turned thoughtful as his gaze turned to Kuria over his younger counter-parts shoulder. The girl hastily averted her eyes. "However, you are correct in saying she has a strong SOUL. At the moment she is in your service, and if you desire it she can begin training. He can rage until death but he will not be able to fight your decision without breaking the Council and reinventing our laws."

This out of everything seemed to leave Kuria's Mage speechless. The Elder seeing the younger's difficulty in forming words called the meeting to a close with a tilt of his head and a short farewell. Her Mage, however, remained sitting in his stupor long enough for Kuria to start fidgeting once more.

Kuria does not like silence. Silence between two people -she has found- to be unbearable. She was just about to start humming to fill the air when her Mage twitched coming back to life. He glanced to her, his eyes fliting over her form before flicking away. Then he motioned the girl forward with a jerk of the wrist. This being the first time to have been given this type of attention, Kuria scrambled to stand before the Mage. He cleared his throat with a cough, and after a moment looked directly into her hazel eyes, "Girl, you were listening to our conversation?" he asked rather needlessly.

"Yes, Lord Mage." She answered, trying to keep in mind her lessons and how to properly speak to a Magician.

"What are your thoughts on the matter?" he questioned and hurriedly tacked on, "Speak freely! Please."

Kuria did not speak immediately. All thoughts of proper etiquette and how to properly interact with a Magic User were forgotten. Little Kuria and her wide hazel eyes took in the Mage with all the innocence of the world. She felt like there was something missing in her knowledge, but he asked for honesty and why would she deny him that?

Kuria thought very hard over what she had learned through her recent lessons and the many meetings she has attended since becoming an aid.

What thoughts did she have? They had been talking of making her a mage –after all the stories and war talk anyway – a being she had known to be real, but something she has never considered becoming.

She did not know this Ares person; but Mages are trained as soon as potential is seen, they do not have names, and once trained they go to where the others are. This Ares, and his interference allowed Kuria to be Kuria. And now, this Mage was asking instead of just assigning.

So the only question to ask herself now is… Did she want to be a Mage?

The power would be loads of fun she thought, but she would not be with her Mama ever. Surely, she would be able to make more friends though and go on adventures like in stories? She would meet Monsters too.

"What do Mages do?" she asked.

The Mage shifted in discomfort unused to explaining Life as a Mage compared to his Role in Life, "Once trained you would be assigned a position on the field. With any luck your generation of Magicians will mark the end of Monsters."

Ending Monsters.

"I do not think I want to be a Mage." She replied promptly.

"If this is about fighting, well with your SOUL you would most likely be nowhere near the front lines." The Mage countered.

Kuria doesn't really know what the front lines is, nor does she know what being nowhere near them would entail, but she does know what fighting is, and he was right about her not wanting to take part in it. Fighting with Mama always upsets the girl. Fighting against Monsters would probably be just as bad, especially with Gerson, her dear friend. "Are you going to make me a Mage?" she asked, because no matter what she wanted he was the one that had the actual decision. As long as she was serving a Mage, the Mage decides everything.

Once again he was startled, gaping at the question before pulling himself together, "No! No… if you do not want to be a Mage then I will honor that decision." He said with feeling.

"Thank you." Replied Kuria gratefully, but something about this caught the girl's curiosity, and like any child, the girl tilted her head and asked with a wondering frown aimed at the Mage, "Did you want to be a Magician, Lord Mage?"

Her Mage, caught off guard, looked away. Several heartbeats passed before he hesitantly looked back, and even more reluctantly spoke. "What I wanted" he started, "was not what I had." He offered at last.

The girl's frown deepened and her brow creased in confusion, "What does that mean?" she asked.

The Mage choked out a laugh that was a little sad and a little bitter. When he quieted he leaned in for a hushed conversation with a too wide grin and bright, blue eyes. "I wanted to be a Warrior!" he whispered passionately, "Wanted my name to be remembered above all others!" He laughed his sad laugh again his eyes dimming from their feverish light. "I have one of those things, I suppose. I was doomed from the start anyway, this village only births farmers and Magicians." He barked. He blinked coming back to himself and seemed to realize he had confessed far more than he had ever intended to say.

The Mage looked startled at his own outburst, then absolutely dumbfounded when Kuria reached out to pat his hand comfortingly. "I will remember you." She promised, smiling shyly ignoring all of the lessons she had been taught and her own discomfort at touching someone other than her Mama by keeping her hand on top of his.

Kuria lives in a world where her Mama is all that she has ever had, and the two hug and hold hands and say I love you, but having only her Mother and a relationship that may as well have started on the day of her birth left Kuria feeling rather awkward in normal social interaction. The girl has never even accidentally brushed against someone in a crowd! Merely touching Her Mage on the hand leads her to feeling greatly uncomfortable, but he seems to need comforting and so her little hand remains lightly on top of his. "You are My Magician after all." She finished musing outwardly. He belongs to her and who better to comfort him than her?

Her Mage shifted as if woken up by her claim. Then blinked several times in shock, as if realizing for perhaps the first time that she is, in fact, speaking to him. "Yours, am I?" he snorted, surprised and amused. "And who are you?" he asked.

Kuria brightened immediately, smiling her biggest smile "Kuria!" she chirped.

Her Mage was always grinning, but now Kuria got to watch a soft smile grace his face. "Kuria. Did you know your name means lady?"

Kuria gasped happily shaking her head no and patting his hand several times rapidly in her excitement. Her Mage laughed in a way that was more air than sound, it was much different than his earlier laugh. Compared to before, he seems happy. Kuria inwardly pats herself on the back at successfully comforting Her Mage.

"Little lady Kuria," he called testing the phrase and liking it "do Your Mage a favor and do not get lost in a life where you are unhappy." The girl could only nod.

Silently, she included another friend on her short list of friends even as she returned to her position of servant.

.

Her Mage, unlike Gerson, never said he liked her, but when Kuria and her Mother were finished making the beds and lighting the candles and began for home he leaned out from his window calling, "Until tomorrow, little lady Kuria!" And like with Gerson, Kuria considered the friendship mutual and skipped home happily alongside her quietly, stressed Mama.

She liked this version of him more she decided, he was softer.

.

Unknowingly, or perhaps intentionally, Kuria's Mage set off a storm of questions.

Kuria and her mother live a little distant from the other villagers. Their home remains within walking distance and both the village and Kuria's home can be seen easily from either locations by anyone that chose to look, but there is a distance that sets the two locations apart.

Kuria is lonely.

She had no friends until Gerson, and while she may have two now, they are not the kind of friends that she can play games with, or even the kind that will always be present. The Mage will soon be leaving and Gerson can only be met in secret.

She has lived eight years, and while many of the other children are training to use magic, there are still children like Kuria that works the land alongside family, how has she gone friendless? Is she lonely due to the distance of people and her home? Perhaps the distance discourages others from seeking her out, but Kuria and her Mama often walk through the village for what they cannot make themselves, so can that really be a factor? She wonders, if she is lonely because she lives separate from the village than why would her Mama choose to live there? If not for Kuria surely she too would feel lonely?

Kuria was once consoled with promises of friendships finding her and yet, so far, Kuria has been the one to extend that all important hand of friendship first.

She wants friends. If Kuria is lonely why then can she not make friends? She wants friends to play with! And laugh with! And grow up with! She wants that.

The words of Her Mage ring unavoidable and demanding. He had used an abundance of words when he spoke, but he only asked that Kuria "Be happy," and as the hazel eyed girl watched the other children play as she and her mother pass by, a resolve settles within her.

She would speak to her peers she decided. She would make friends!

.

Unnoticed by all that might have been witness- a SOUL, strong though terribly dim _brightened_.


	4. To Try

The blonde haired girl wrung her hands as she waited for the meeting between Magic Users to end. The other villagers turned servants were preparing the meal and the area in which the Magic Users would eat. Kuria had volunteered to lead the Magicians toward the dining area for the soul purpose of speaking in private with Her Mage. After this meeting, the Magic Users will eat their final feast together before everything returned to normal. The returning Magicians would once again leave to fulfill their duties taking freshly trained Magic Users along with them. The Elder Mages would begin training a new generation in the absence of the old. The villagers -young and old- chosen by the returned Magic Users will return to the way life was before they were chosen.

This might be the last time she would be able to see Her Magician friend. But, before he can leave, Kuria has a request of her Mage.

She had thought long and hard the night before on how to go about making friends with the other children, and she had decided to test how true her new friend is before attempting to make more. Gerson is a real friend – unexpected and old but true and entirely special because of it – but he might have been an accident, a once in a life time kind of special accident, and so the question must be asked how real is the Mage in terms of friendship? And so the request. If he allowed it. It would mean he really is her friend, and if not than there really was no hope in trying to make connections.

She hoped he would agree. It really is a simple request.

The door opened.

The Magicians flowed out one by one. Kuria stuttered into motion so that she could present herself before the growing crowd.

Once the door shuts behind the final Mage the girl bowed her pale head and turned on her heel toward the dining area. The sound of quiet conversation and shuffling feet behind her does not strike fear into her heart, but knowing Her Mage is among them does. The request she plans to ask is simple and easy to permit, but permitting it might create uncertainty in his leadership in the eyes of the Magic users. It would be a show of favoritism. Not only that but it would be a break of tradition, a small one but still. Kuria worries her skirt as she stops before the large Dining Room doors.

Carefully, she raps her knuckles against the wood in two sharp knocks and scurries to the far wall out of the way. The doors creak open quickly enough, and while normally Kuria would keep her head bowed, the girl only slightly tilted her head forward as she scanned the crowd. Hazel eyes glanced over every face they could but did not catch sight of the Mage, but then, there he was at the very back of the line looking haggard. His eyes meet hers, he seems to notice her want to speak with him, as instead of walking through the entrance he waves the doors closed claiming that he wants to freshen up before eating.

The doors shut almost silently as the Mage turned to Kuria.

"What can I do for you little lady Kuria?" he rasped as he reached over and carded his fingers through her blonde locks. He relaxed, while Kuria tensed just slightly. That day, when Kuria turned down becoming a Mage, her Magician had become a bit touchy. He started ruffling her hair and patting her back at every chance. Kuria knows in a distant way that this attention is a show of affection, after all, Gerson has done the same once before, even her Mama does these things, but for some reason Kuria found her Magicians touch to be rather alarming in how much she _**does not**_ want it. The girl brushes the discomforted feelings away though.

emoving his hand from her hair and using it to tug the Mage back down the hall Kuria mulled over what she wanted to say. He followed but dragged his feet, smiling teasingly when the girl pouted at his trouble making before spotting a corner that would allow some privacy.

Tucked into the corner, and away from anyone who might listen in, Kuria anxiously looked up at her Mage. He leaned lazily against the wall, waiting for her. She had to be confidant! Kuria internally cheered herself on as outwardly she took a deep breath and began. "Allow me to leave service early! Please?" there was an instant change. He no longer leaned but stood straight. Now he frowns instead of smiles practically glaring down at her. Kuria refused to move her gaze from his, no matter how distraught she was becoming.

"Why?" Kuria swallowed uneasily. It was not a no at least, that was good?

Kuria thought over the answer. The same answer that she had come to after a night of thinking. She wanted to make friends, but she didn't know if she could make friends. She needed to test her Mage to see if she had actually succeeded in making him a friend, she had decided. But how could she do that? And if she succeeds in that endeavor how would she interact with other children in order to make more friends?

That night Kuria came to the startling conclusion that her Wonderful Mama might be a part of the problem.

Kuria and her Mama spend their days working and trading like all the other villagers. When they are not busy Mama takes her to the little hill that overlooks their field of crops. It was those quiet moments that she had missed when the village got busy. Those relaxing times are all the girl has, otherwise, Kuria is never given a free moment where she could attempt talking to other children. Kuria is never alone in the village either.

All those precious, stolen moments with Gerson were just that. Stolen. In order to meet Gerson in the forest Kuria had to sneak away, leave chores unfinished, and even hide from her Mama before she could meet her friend - and that's before her Mother found out that she was still running off into the woods, her efforts to keep Kuria in sight only doubled once she found out.

If she wants to make a friend with someone in the village –and she does she really does– then her Mama cannot be involved, or even know about her plans.

It was a terribly sad realization.

"I would—" she faltered steadying herself for the truth, "I would like to be in the village without Mama." Her Mage looked upon her briefly with confusion, but she continued in a rush hoping to finish quickly. "I would like the chance to speak with- or well…" trailing off not wanting to sound silly, but with no idea how to phrase what she wants so desperately. Finally breaking away to look at the ground, red crept across her cheeks in embarrassment at admitting her loneliness, tears gathering against her will. "I would like to make some friends." She finished sadly. She had never spoken this wish. Not to Gerson, who no matter how kind has a tendency to laugh at most anything, because how could she bare such shame to her only friend? Her Mother might know of her daughter's loneliness, but she never let on if she knew just how deep that loneliness was and she never made any efforts to help.

Kuria did not look back up, too afraid of what she might see. She did not get to watch as the Mage softened his expression in pity, or see how he took a few moments to comb his hair and straighten his robes which had been ruffled due to frustrated primping in the earlier meeting. Her head did shoot up at the words "Well, be back before I leave at least." Hazel eyes searched for the joke in his face, some sign that would tell the girl she heard wrong. Kuria found only sincerity in his expression.

She beamed. "I will!" she promised. 'My friend! He is my friend!' She cheered inwardly. "Thank you, my friend!" she exclaimed giddily tapping the Magic User in a barely there touch to his hand before turning on her heel and running for the exit.

Left behind in the dust, the Mage was looking at his hand in surprise.

He had not been very happy about letting the girl go, but there really was nothing except tradition keeping her, and not to forget the anger of his fellows that will soon be directed toward him now that he has broken tradition. The Mage was not looking forward to that and was heavily considering breaking the Last Meal tradition just to avoid being seen without his attendant. Of course, then he would be forced to leave early on "Urgent Business" in order to escape the wrath of the old laws that breaking not one, but two traditions would bring on his head. Being punished for such a small infraction was disheartening, well, until the little lady had touched his hand.

Now he stares after the girl, despite her being long gone, and ponders why he has been so affectionate – and more importantly, why he now felt confident enough to face the dreaded punishment.

Meanwhile, Kuria was rushing to find a gaggle of children to be-friend in her short range of freedom.

She spots them just as they spot her. While Kuria's face immediately brightens the other children turn to face a different direction. The slight goes unnoticed by the pale haired girl as she continues forward at full speed. Stopping a foot away from the others – their backs still to her – to catch her breath eager to make friends.

With a last deep breathe in to hopefully settle her breathing and calm her racing heart, "H-hullo!" she greets waiting eagerly for the reply that would open the door to a world of friendship.

No reply came.

The three shifted nervously on their feet searching for each other's gaze in some unspoken communication. Kuria had been so excited to finally make friends, a little nervous sure, but the positive won out over all, however, watching as her prospective friends fidget in silence brings back that stifled anxiety. "I- I am K-Kuria…?" she tries again, her nerves causing a stutter.

One boy visibly comes to a conclusion, nodding his head as if agreeing to his own plan, meeting the gaze of the other boy and the lone girl almost sternly. As one they turn to Kuria, and she brightens immediately at the attention smiling hopefully, as the three children walk by her.

Kuria stood frozen, still smiling at the now empty space before her. Stunned, the thought of following after them never even formed. Kuria has never known rejection, yet even so, she knows that is what she has just experienced.

She was rejected without being given a chance.

Her sheltered little heart broke.

Smile fading fast and tears distorting her vision. The girl broke into a run, but only a few feet before stopping abruptly.

"Be happy." Her Mage friend said.

Wiping her tears away the girl's determination grew. Taking a deep breath and turning on her heel, Kuria ran for the retreating children. Kuria, not caring in the slightest how attention grabbing she was being, ran as fast as her little legs could take her.

Hearing the squawks of startled villagers behind them, the three children turned to find Kuria with single-minded focus heading straight for them. The shy little brunet girl squeaked in fright. The self-assigned leader sputtered in shock. The last boy shouted in alarm before taking off down the path, and with him his two friends followed and the chase began.

They obviously knew the inner workings of the village showing off that knowledge by ducking and weaving expertly trying to throw Kuria off their trail, but despite the disadvantage Kuria was determined and kept up as best she could.

"I! Am! Kuria!" She huffed after following her prey under a fence, "I would be!" she gasped for air as she stumbled but did not fall, "A good friend!" she called.

The children gradually fell prey to exhaustion and soon the three were close enough for Kuria to touch. Ecstatic, having her goal within reach Kuria reached out with both hands to capture her prey. She fumbled getting a grip on the lagging boy's arm scratching him accidentally before getting a firm hold on his wrist. She shouted in glee at the accomplishment, and as luck would have it, tripping over air as she attempted to stop too quickly and falls bringing the boy down with her.

The hazel eyed girl and the captured boy lay stunned. Then Kuria giggled delightedly waking the boy from his shocked state. Still in that fight or flight mentality, the boy struggled from his pinned position. Kuria, still celebrating her victory made to get up, she never saw the boy panic or how his eyes flashed with what could only be desperation before he lashed out. The resulting smack was loud, managing to actually push Kuria far enough to the side that the boy could crawl away.

Crying as he dragged himself up, his friends watched Kuria as if seeing some terrible being about to smite them, but Kuria was unable to observe this as her own shock gave way to tears. Hands tentatively raising to the abused cheek Kuria allowed herself to gawk at the boy. Her cheek still warm from the hit had two neat little lines of raised skin, and after a quick look at her fingers, the scratches were bleeding just a little.

"HONORED DAUGHTER!" the children flinched.

Turning to see the owner of the voice that seemed to only add to the building tension rather than cut through it, Kuria met the gaze of Juno- one of her Mama's most reliable traders. She was usually very polite and kind to Kuria. Always greeting her and asking after how her Mama treats her. Distant, but kind she had thought.

She did not look kind any longer.

With her grey hair lashing wildly through the air, her sharp eyes burning like fire, and her march forward one of barely concealed anger. Like this, Juno appeared like what the children imagined a monster about to rampage might look like – or a mad witch, at least for Kuria.

"Honored Daughter!" the woman repeated, "What are you doing out here?!" she asked coming to a halt with a stomp.

The girl could hardly keep up, her hazel eyes widened uncomprehending of the posed question, she was still trying to understand that not only had her peers spurned her but attacked her as well. Once again raising a hand to her hurt cheek she watched as Juno followed the movement with her eyes.

uno gasped stumbling back a single step. She turned to the three cowering children, something she saw must have unnerved her as she moved to be between them and the still sitting Kuria as if they needed protection. "Leave." The woman whispered, barely moving her lips from the white line they formed to speak the word.

The pale haired child drifted from staring at the stern Juno to the terrified children behind her. She was so terribly lost. Her gaze still locked on the children, Kuria stood hesitantly taking a step toward them watching as the group flinched, tears lazily falling from her eyes she practically begged for someone to explain "Please, I – "

"LEAVE!" The girl cried out at the sharp demand. One look into the old woman's eyes though and what she saw there made the girl feel something she never had before.

Shame.

In the eyes of the once politely kind old Juno, was now the same terror Gerson had when he first locked eyes with Kuria, and she was so ashamed knowing she had caused it. The old turtle may never admit it, but Kuria had seen the raw flash of emotion in the moments before she had offered him flowers. She saw his fear and while she had been confused on how a giant turtle could be scared of a little girl, Kuria had still given him the choice of what would happen next. Now, this woman she had perhaps known in some way all her life was starring her down in terror. The children she had tried to be-friend equally terrified still trembled even with Juno between them. The pale haired child might not understand why, but she could see their fear and she had still pushed. They were afraid and by standing there she was still pushing.

Her hazel eyes closed as her arms rose in a hug, an effort to comfort herself she soon found to be a fruitless venture, turned and walked away.

A strangely mature action to take for a child so young.

Her walk turned into a run and this time she did not stop. She ran until she stood in the valley between the village and the home she shares with her Mother. There the girl stopped. Crouched. And began to cry.

Pale blonde hair sticking to her tear-streaked face as her eyes turned red and puffy. Kuria found herself giving in to her sorrow hiding her face against raised knees. Racked with sobs she took no notice of the passing time, only crying out for her broken heart.


End file.
